


The Fox and the Squirrel

by zeetheempress



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeetheempress/pseuds/zeetheempress
Summary: A collection of JeongSung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung can’t focus and is need of his favorite treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I apologize if it isn't good. English isn't also my first language so sorry for any grammatical errors.

Jisung can't concentrate in his work so he decided to go back early excusing himself to Chan and Changbin.

When he reached their dorm. He went directly into his shared room with Jeongin and saw him taking a nap.

'Fuck! I'm so needy. I can't take it anymore,' he thought lust overtaking his rationality.

He crawled between Jeongin's thigh and pulled his sweatpants along with his boxers.

He took Jeongin's cock in his hands and started stroking it until it hardens. Salvitating at the sight of it he then made kitten licks on the tip on Jeongin's cock. He moaned at the taste and swallowed him whole.

Meanwhile Jeongin was starting to wake up when he felt hot and wet at the same time.

When he opened his eyes what he saw made his groggy mind alert.

"Fuck" He groaned when he saw Jisung sucking his dick like it was the most delicious treat.

'It probably is' Jeongin's mind supplied.

Jisung looked up at the noise and saw that Jeongin is already awake. 

"Hi Innie" He mouthed the words directly in Jeongin's cock smiling innocently like he just wasn't sucking someone's dick.

"Hey Hyung!" Jeongin grunted. Arousal pooling his abdomen.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Silly Innie~ Can't you see I'm having a treat? Now let me enjoy it, okay"

Jeongin only nodded closing his eyes when he felt Jisung's warm and wet mouth envelope him.

Jisung stopped and pulled away making Jeongin snap his eyes open.

"Why did you stop?"

Jeongin whined. Which made Jisung giggle. He then moved closer again giving kitten licks at the precum pooling at the tip and mouthed.

"I want Innie to look at me while I'm sucking his dick"

Jisung replied sweetly contradicting his dark actions.

"Fuck! You are so hot hyung"

Jisung only giggled. And went back to sucking him again. Looking at him through his lashes. Desire stirred into Jeongin's mind and snap his hips into Jisung's mouth.

Jisung gagged a little bit but didn't stop him. He relaxed his mouth giving him the sign to continue.

Jeongin eyes darkened and fucked Jisung's mouth roughly. Hips snapping at an animalistic pace making tears pool into Jisung's eyes at the treatment.

"Hyung! Fuck! You look so pretty like this. Taking my cock like a good slut that you are"

Jisung moaned at the words lust engulfing his being. 

Jeongin groaned feeling the vibrations travel in his hard cock. He continued with his actions until he felt the familiar tightening in his lower abdomen making his hips stutter as he is close.

"I'm close Hyung. Gonna swallow my cum slut?"

Jisung grabbed Jeongin's waist pulling him closer agreeing with his words.

"I'm cummi- Ah!"

Jeongin gave a hard thrust cum spurting into Jisung's mouth. 

Jeongin looked at Jisung seeing him swallow his cum and tongue licking his lips as cum started to drip out. 

"You are amazing" He panted.

"I know" Jisung giggled and continued to give kitten licks to tip of Jeongin's cock.

When he is done he moved to Jeongin's lap making Jeongin sit up and grab his waist.

"Not that I didn't like it but what was that for?"

"I missed you and I'm needy" Jisung pouted.

Jeongin smiled and leaned closer to kiss Jisung tasting himself making the kiss longer, dirtier and hotter. Jisung put his arms in Jeongin's shoulder and pulled him closer.

They pulled away panting, Jeongin leaving kisses on Jisung's neck making him tilt his head giving Jeongin more access.

Jeongin nibbled and sucked on Jisung's collarbone painting his skin with bruises. Then pulled Jisung to a very steamy kiss and whispered.

"Want me to fuck you, baby doll?"

Jisung grind down into Jeongin's cock when he felt him starting to harden again and whimpered.

"Yes, please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave comments ^^


	2. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung loves Jeongin’s hands especially his long fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammatical errors. Apologies for the late update also TT

Jisung can’t help but look at Jeongin’s hands. His strong and big hands. His long fingers that fucks him so well reaching and hitting just the right spots.

‘Fuck! Stop it Jisung! Everyone is here. Be good!’

Jisung’s inner thought scolded. But just thinking about it was making him squirm in his seat as he tries to get rid of bad thoughts.

“Are you okay, Ji?”

Minho asked as he noticed Jisung’s restlessness which made everyone fuss over him.

“Ah! I’m fine. Just needed a break and all. Can I go to bathroom real quick?”

Jisung asked as he avoided eye contact and looked down.

“Of course, Ji.”

Chan looked at him worriedly but relented which made everyone nod their heads in agreement.

After getting permission, he took off to the bathroom and tried to calm himself.

“Tsk! Are you gonna be like this all the time? Can’t even get rid of dirty thoughts while staring at his hands. Like a bitch in heat!”

He scolded himself. Hunching in the sink not noticing someone’s presence behind his back.

“So this is what this is about?”

Jisung looked up and saw Jeongin’s reflection in the mirror. Looking so smug.

“How much did you hear?”

Jisung questioned nervously as he nibbled at his lower lip which made Jeongin smirked.

“Enough to know that you want my fingers in that slutty hole of yours”

Jeongin stated as he move forward and caged Jisung’s body.

“Daddy”

Jisung whimpered which made Jeongin’s patience snap grabbing him and kissing him harshly.

Jeongin can tell Jisung was dropping in his sub space as he practically went limp in his arms and allowed himself to be manhandled.

“What do you want doll?”

Jeongin asked as he mouthed the words in Jisung’s neck as he gripped his waist as he sat him in the sink.

Jisung moaned at the pet name thriving off of his Daddy’s attention.

“Come on doll. Use your words. Be good for daddy. You wanna be good for me right?”

Jisung whimpered pathetically but opened his mouth to respond.

“Yes daddy. W-want daddy.”  
“Hmm. You want daddy? Want daddy’s fingers?”  
“Y-yes”

Jeongin hummed and looked at his doll. They aren’t even doing anything yet he already looked so wrecked. 

His sweat dripping in his neck, face flushed with arousal, eyes dilated shining with unshed tears and mouth swollen from kissing.

Jeongin raised his hands and slightly trailed his fingers in Jisung’s mouth. His pretty mouth that he really wants to ruin.

“Suck”

Jeongin commanded that Jisung easily complied. Opening his mouth he can’t stop wantonly moaning at the taste of his daddy’s fingers in his mouth. 

Jeongin looked at him in the way a predator would look at his prey. Dark and full of hunger.

“Come on, doll. I know you want Daddy’s finger in your tight hole”

Jeongin said in such a calm voice dripping with authority which made Jisung’s hole twitch in the anticipation.

Jisung hurriedly sucked his daddy’s hands. Twirling his tongue on that long fingers coating it with hot and sticky saliva thoroughly enjoying it.

“That’s enough”

Jeongin ordered which made Jisung whine but relented as Jeongin gave him a sharp look. He took his fingers out watching the entrancing string that connected his fingers to Jisung’s mouth.

“Turn around”

As Jisung turned he can’t help moaning at the sight of their reflection which made Jeongin smirked at him.

“Pants off doll”

Jisung blushed but took off his pants along with his boxers which made Jeongin hum in appreciation.

“Such a pretty little doll”

Jeongin said as he trailed his fingers on Jisung’s spine to his ass which Jisung whimpered staring at Jeongin’s eyes through the mirror.

“Please Daddy”

Jeongin smiled at his doll and laid a kiss on Jisung’s back tapping his his left leg which made Jisung prop his left leg on the sink.

“Fuck”

Jisung gritted when he felt Jeongin’s saliva coated fingers prod and push the tip of his middle finger at the ring muscle of his hole.

“Are you okay, doll?”

Jisung nodded and pushed his ass towards Jeongin asking for more.

“D-daddy please! More”

Jisung begged. He honestly can’t take anymore teasing he felt like they have been here for hours when it literally have been minutes.

Jeongin getting the hint of his doll’s desperation pushed his middle finger slowly as to not hurt Jisung until he was knuckles deep.

“Move Daddy”

Jisung whined as he wiggled his ass making Jeongin slowly thrust in and out his fingers allowing Jisung to adjust of the intrusion.

“You’re taking me so well doll. Must be thinking about Daddy this whole time”

Jeongin whispered at his doll’s ear making Jisung whimper as he felt Jeongin’s finger fuck into him tortuously slow.

“D-daddy please! More!”

Jisung pleaded which Jeongin relented adding another finger and another until he was three fingers deep while slowly thrusting into his doll’s tight hole.

“Tell me how you feel doll”

Jeongin murmured as he left trails of kisses at the spine of Jisung’s back.

“F-fuck! Feel so full Daddy! Soo good”

Jisung moaned making Jeongin smirk and start thrusting into him faster.

“Think you can cum like this doll? Untouched? Just me fucking you with my fingers?”

“Y-yes Daddy! I can”

“Such a good doll. You can be good right? If your good Daddy will let you suck his cock tonight” 

“Please! Want Daddy’s cock so much”

“I know doll. Always wanting to suck and ride Daddy. Allowing me to fuck you anytime and anywhere I want. Such a cockslut”

Jeongin enunciated while jabbing his fingers at Jisung’s prostrate making him sob with pleasure.

Jisung was close and Jeongin can tell with the way he felt him shaking and his hole started tightening on his fingers.

“Cum for me doll”

Jisung let out a scream which was muffled with Jeongin’s insistent mouth while still thrusting into him letting him ride his high until Jisung whined from overstimulation.

Jeongin pulled his fingers out, cleaned and helped Jisung pull his pants on.

“Thank you Innie”  
“I’m Innie now?”  
“Asdfghjk! You know what I mean”

Jeongin chuckled at his hyung’s cuteness. His tear stained face, raw bitten lips and post orgasm flushed cheeks making him painfully aware of his still obvious hard on but he can wait. 

“Innie kisses please”

Jisung pouted which made Jeongin smile wider. He pushed him into the counter top and kissed him softly.

“When are we going to tell the hyungs?”  
“Do we have to?”  
“Yes Sungie hyung. I feel like stabbing someone every time Minho hyung and Hyunjin hyung flirts with you”  
“Aww Innie. They are just being nice”

Jeongin stared blankly at Jisung. Obviously irritated that his members are flirting with his oblivious boyfriend.

Jisung stared at Jeongin’s eyes and kissed him again. Jisung purred something at Jeongin’s lips that he didn’t catch as he felt Jisung cup him in his jeans and started stroking his cock.

“You got nothing to worry about Daddy. I’m all yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I’m not satisfied with this. Idk how to put an end to it ><
> 
> Please do leave comments.


	3. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is bothered that JeongSung is not a popular ship but good thing is that his boyfriend is there to comfort him one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fluff but I guess my mind doesn’t agree of what I planned. Or maybe I’m just too——jk.

Jeongin was not having it. He knows the truth and yet people are so blind to it. Maybe it is his fault not showing much affection to his hyung compared to others but it’s not like he is being subtle about it either.

“Hey Innie~ A penny for your thoughts?”

Jisung said as he wrapped his arms in Jeongin’s waist. Nuzzling his jeekies on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Jeongin looked down at Jisung and peppered him with kisses.

“It just pisses me off that no one really ships us you know? It makes me feel like people don’t see us as good match”

Jisung stared at him intensely trying to read his emotions through his eyes. He knew that Jeongin doesn’t really like it but seeing him so bothered with it makes him worried yet flattered at the same time knowing that his man loves him very.

“Innie~ I love you okay? And other people don’t need to know that except for us and well our members too”

“I know that hyung but it’s just that I can’t help but what they think is true that Minho hyung or even Jinnie hyung would be better fit for you”

Jeongin pouted at that. He knows that both his hyungs are very talented and handsome. People literally die even by the smallest amount of interaction they have with his Sungie hyung. Is he not good enough for Jisung hyung?

“How could you even think about that?”

Jisung gasped making Jeongin snap his attention at him realizing that he just blurted his thoughts.

“Hyung I-“

“Stop! I don’t want to hear it. Listen to me Jeongin. I love you and that’s final. I don’t care if Stays and others don’t recognize it but for me it is more than enough that you know. So please don’t doubt yourself okay?”

Jeongin looked at his hyung noticing the sincerity of his voice and words. Realizing how stupid he is for doubting himself and their relationship.

“I’m sorry hyung”  
“It’s okay Innie”

Jisung pouted at his boyfriend demanding for his well deserve kisses which Jeongin granted.

“Now that is over. I’d like to remove all of your doubts and remind you how much I love you”

Jisung whispered at Jeongin’s ear making hin shiver as he felt his fingers toy with the drawstring of his sweats.

“And how would you do that?”

Jeongin replied groaning when Jisung shoved his hands in his sweats and stroking him through his boxers.

“By making you scream my name as I ride your cock”  
“Fuck hyung”

Jisung hummed when he felt Jeongin getting harder under his ministrations. Making him giddy with the thought of having this cock stretch and fuck his small hole again and again.

Not much people know why they are roommates aside from his members. And he’d like to keep it that way. People would go crazy if they knew how much their small squirrel is such a cockslut for their cute maknae’s fat cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. This was a little abrupt and took a different direction so~ but please do leave comments ^^


End file.
